


Slow Burn

by Achu_Chan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: Kyrie lightly smiled at him, and he was afraid he said something wrong. She wasn't saying anything either... his question was left unanswered. "K-Kyrie you haven't-""I know." She replied, squeezing his demon arm in a reassuring manner. He stood confused, why doesn't she accept his feelings for her? "Nero, to be honest, I love you like a brother." Kyrie said as she looked him in the eyes.Nero lightly tugged his arm out of her grip and took a couple steps back. His heart was breaking, his emotions were unstable. Instead of saying something - anything - Nero ran towards Dante and buried his head in his chest.





	Slow Burn

_"Nero, to be honest, I love you like a brother."_

Her words hurt him more than the sharpest knife. In comfort he went to Dante, a man he had only known for a day. Trish and Lady stared at him confusingly when Nero decided to bury is head in the white haired male's chest. He was confused himself, it just felt... natural. 

"Nero... I'm sorry." Kyrie's voice faltered when she noticed his shortness of breath and shuddering cries. Dante wrapped his arm around the younger male as he cried, his tears wetting his clothes. He would of said something cheeky or maybe even snarky but now wasn't time. 

Looking up at Kyrie, Dante scowled. "Look at what you did. The poor kid gave you his heart, love and affection and you throw it away." He didn't give her anytime to give an explanation for he faced away from her and looked down at Nero again. 

Patting his back, Dante moved white locks out of his face. "C'mon kid. We're going home." Nero wiped approaching tears and unburied his face, looking up at Dante with a frown. "Home..?" He whispered softly earning a grin and a nod the white haired male. 

"Yes home. Now are going to use your legs, or do you want me to carry you?"

•

In the end, Nero wanted to be carried. So Dante granted his choice with a huff and a puff, as he opened the door to his own shop. Lady and Trish went their own separate ways like usual which left Nero to Dante. 

Of course, he was sleep and looked quite comfortable in his arms so he left him the way he was: Dante sitting on the couch while Nero lay sleep in his lap. He needed to clean his building, since there were a lot of pizza boxes and beer bottles lying around. 

Beer bottles from when Vergil disappeared. Dante shook away the memory. Vergil wasn't the priority here, his child was. Speaking of Vergil's child, he groaned softly and moved comfortably in his lap before his eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings. 

Nero blinked and stretched slightly. "Ah~ Good morning Dante. You uhm slept well haven't you?" He asked as he continued to stare up at him. Morning? Did Nero forget that it was morning when Kyrie rejected him? 

"Kid it's not morning. It's in the afternoon, though you should get up. You've been sleeping for quite a while now." Dante chided as he let his head rest on his hand. 

With a chuckle he watched as Nero rolled off his lap and onto the floor, only to immediately jump to his feet when his own stomach growled for food. His cheeks dusted light pink from embarrassment and he glanced at Dante cheekily. "Don't you dare laugh at me. I just really want something to eat okay?"

"Alright, alright. I won't. Now c'mon and let's get you something to eat."


End file.
